Family Is What You Make It!
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Sirius submerges in Germany. Remus is of course going with him. And what happens to them on their trip through Germany, if Sirius can ride a horse and what bears are having to do with it? To get the answer read the story!Sometimes it is an Adventure to ri


A/N:This is a really long story but if anyone is interested I'll keep posting every week.

I think I really need a Betareader so if anyone has the time. My sister usually looks through these things but I don't think she finds every mistake...

So the disclaimer is the usual, everyone wants it but nobody gets it!

At a normal day in Germany, so it was raining, were two friends looking slightly wet walking through the wild landscape of "Schleswig-Holstein" one of the sixteen federal states of Germany.

It is the one and only state surrounded at three sides by the ocean. The "Baltic Sea" to the east and the "North Sea" to the west and well, the north. And inferential to that it is rainy there. Really rainy! The men tried to protect themselves from that wetness in holding a yellow jacket over their two bodies. One of the two men with sandy hair that was wretched with a bit of grey was most likely scolding the other one.

,Why the heck am I helping you anyway?"

,'cause you're my friend?", the other black-haired guy cautious.

,My friend? A searched mass murderer...?", his voice had gotten higher by every word. Now he calmed again., Of course you're my friend. But absconding to Germany was stupid somehow... That had to be the small writing on the damn contract."

,What contract?"

He never got an answer to that question because right to that moment they heard a cry.

,Schneller!"

Then, before they could hear or see anything two horses rushed by them through a little ocean, of course, so they got even more wet and dirty. When they were away the black haired man slowly turned around to his companion, expecting the worst. His companion breathed twice in and out his nose then made his head turn to the black haired man.

,Pads,... couldn't you just have stopped those two? They surely would have known the way. Oh man, that's just happening because you just wouldn't want to look at the damn map."

,That wouldn't have saved our situation!"

,Of course, we would know where we are."

,Let's face it, who wanted to go afoot the rest of the way?"

,When I suggested to do that, I didn't know my good old schoolmate Sirius Black wouldn't give over the map because he'd be able to "find the way by himself!"!"

Sirius was just opening his mouth to return to that, when the riders were coming back. When they stood in front of them they were a bit concerned because they couldn't see their faces.

,Wohin möchten Sie?"

Sirius threw an asking glance to his friend who returned in a friable German:

,Nach Todenbüttel!"

Sirius noticed by the name of the village they wanted to go, so they were most likely talking about their way.

,Sie haben Glück, wir haben noch Platz hier oben!"

Sirius had no idea what they were talking about but he saw a bit clearer when he suddenly sat in front of one of the riders and its horse began to run.

After a few minutes, when he began to feel sick the (really shaking) ride took an abrupt end and if there hadn't been for the strong arms around his waists (which made him by the way feel secure but not really comfortable) he'd fallen off the horse down it's neck.

But instead he got off the horse a lot more graceful and bowed to the German human beings. He still didn't know if they were male or female.

,Dann noch viel Spaß im regnerischen Todenbüttel!"

More rapidly as their eyes could see the horses galloped away.

When they finally knew where they were (Sirius didn't want to ask), they could easily find their way. And five minutes later they stood in front of an ornate door practically swimming in their wet clothes.

Tired they ringed at the door and when someone opened they only noticed being pushed upstairs and then into a bed.

At the next morning Remus woke up when someone blustered down the stairs arguing about something:

,Nur weil sie Engländer sind müssen wir doch nicht Englisch reden!"

,Yes we do!"

Remus with his little understanding interpreted that they were arguing about talking English.

,By the way, he is slow!"

When one of them said that he heard an offended exhaling.

,He is not!"

,Is too!"

,Is not!"

,Is too!"

,NOT!"

,Too!"

,Okay, he is, but Lily is ugly!"

The same exhale from the other throat.

,Oh, she is not!"

,Is too!"

,Not!"

,Too!"

,Stop it!"

,You started it!"

,Silence stupid git! Our beloved English are sleeping!"

,Okay you win!", the other one whispered now.

He heard a door closing and then there was silence. Remus realized he was still smiling at the girls. They had reminded him of James and Sirius in their days.

Remus decided to go downstairs as the girls were down there, too and lifted up the unfamiliar blanket. It was then he noticed his clothes were changed. And as far as he could remember he didn't do that.

He felt a bit uncomfortable when he got up and put his clothes on. He noticed he and Sirius where put in the lower étagère of an bunk bed. Sirius still covered with the strange blanket. A strange blanket covered with little bears on clouds.

Although he thought this blanket to be rather childish he had to admit it was one of the cosiest he had ever had seen.

When his gaze wandered to the upper étagère he had the feeling he had been sleeping in two beds with four people as there were two pillows and two blankets.

He felt as if he would have drunken too much and now having a black-out. He slightly remembered how he was pushed inside the bed by two girls and then passed out.

After deciding to wait until all the memories came to him he looked around looking for something interesting in the room.

The first thing he saw was a book on the desk. He flinched at first, but then he moved closer. What had made him flinch was the crescent on top of it. It was madly grinning at two little bears.

Just when he decided to think the two girls were frenetic bear-picture collectors he noticed the one bear was holding the other one protectively in his arms. While he looked up to the waning moon the other one was hiding his face in the collar of the bear.

His gaze was locked to the picture for some time but then he returned to his last intention and walked silently out the door.

As he walked downstairs he passed some windows and he shivered by the view. It was raining even worse than yesterday.

,Maybe they were right about the rainy weather here. And I thought it was just at that day!", he started to talk to himself.

He got lost a few times but finally he ended up in a cosy room with two easy chairs and two sofas (one for three and one for two) around a table. He settled down and a few minutes later he dazed off.

He woke up when a little woman came through the door he had just come through.

,Good Morning, feel like telling who you are?", she asked in a friable English.

,We are Remus Moons and Sirius Padfoot. Actually we are registered for one week. And I would have bet we told you our names.."

,Well no you didn't you have slept for the better portion of the last day and you didn't even think about waking up! The weather didn't do you any good!"

,And you gave us sanctuary? Although you didn't know who we were?"

,Yeah well, we had the choice. Either let you two rot at our doorstep, I'm sure that would be a great attraction for the kids, or let you heal in one of our beds."

,Well then I thank you in the names of the both of us, Missis …?"

,Please don't, my Name is MaLu. We're not in the English palace.", she said giving him a warm caring smile that made him feel comfortable. Then she added.

,Do you want a coffee?"

,I'd prefer a cup of tea!", he said awkward but she only laughed.

,So, a real Englishman, are we?"

He nodded smiling. ,Although my companion isn't in any of those liquids. He prefers a good wine!"

He saw her reacting funny to his expression of a drink like Sirius would call it.

When she handed him the tea he realized he still didn't tell her how to call him.

,You can call me Moony!", he told her hoping his real name wouldn't make the tour through Germany as there were most likely not so many people called Remus.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when someone was opening a door again and cursing on German.

,Okay, Ende aus Schluss, das ist das Ende. Nie wieder. Ich reite nie wieder morgens so früh aus. Ich war vielleicht eine Zeit lang die legendäre Morgensausreiterin, aber jetzt ist Schluss. Ich gebe auf! Dieser Regen zerstört meine...", she never got to finish because she noticed the two adults.

,Oh, er Hi!"

They came to them. Dropping as if they were coming out of a swimming-pool.

,We would gladly shake your hand but I don't think that's what you want!"

Remus gave them an understanding smile.

,My name is Elisabeth but please call me Liz as I think my full name is a bit hard to pronounce for you! As for my happy companion..", she nodded slightly to her companion who was looking like seven days rainy weather. Ok, most likely she had been through seven days of rain and even more likely she had ridden every day on a horse. So she got even more wet.

,That is Minna!"

,Min!", she said forcing a smile.

,I think you two should head to your rooms. But your roommate still sleeps!"

,Yeah, we thought of that. He seems to be sleeping all day. No offence!", Min said turning at him.

,Yes I know him long enough to say that as well!"

,Oh you can come with us. We want to make you ready!"

Ready? Something in Remus head wanted to turn around and run away. Because that didn't sound good. He didn't do anything bad. He shouldn't be….made ready. They just wanted to sleep. Nothing more. Perhaps eat but not made ready…

,Ready?"

,In one hour you both are going to sit on a horse!", Remus couldn't help but see a mischievous grin in her face making him more than a bit frightened.

But when he turned to MaLu for her to help she had the same mad grin on her face which made him somehow believe he was having a nightmare. A really bad one add to that.

After they actually managed it to wake Sirius up they introduced themselves and then the Marauders were put in jeans, trainers and pullovers from the girls. They were quite happy the girls tended to wear boys clothes.

5 minutes later the girls put snaffles in their hands and without further ado they put Sirius into a bright yellow rain cape while Remus was stuck up with rain trousers and jacket.

,Hey, Moony looks much cooler than I do!", Sirius complained.

No one regarded him when they got their helmets which Sirius, too thought were "uncool".

Their pleading looks to MaLu were worth nothing as they were being pushed to the paddock.

later

,Do you want to know why I never considered using a broom!"

,You won't believe me but I think I know!"

They fell in the bed in the room they got for themselves.

,Well, at least I managed to stay on the horse!", Remus said happily thinking back at Sirius miserable attempts to sit straight on the horse.

,You weren't making the best figure up there, either!"

flashback

To the right, Remus sitting on Lily, a maroon colored deformed pony, (you couldn't call it sitting he was rather lying with both hands leaned on her neck) and to the left Liz and Min were trying to get Sirius on the horse. One girl pushing on the left and one girl pulling on the right.

Just when he finally sat up straight on Gibsy, a skewbald, on both sides one girl holding him Lily was bored and moved to the kerb to eat grass. Remus who wasn't feeling very comfortable anyway because he sat on top of his former classmate (not really but he was seeing some matches) gasped scared to death and then exclaimed:

,She wants to bung me off!"

Both Liz and Min were throwing their hands to hit their heads. Doing that they let go of Sirius who was already convulsing with laughter the next moment slipping off.

flashback ends

,She was grinning really mad!", Remus feebly tried to defend himself.

,You're right I did see it, too. That gaze could be compared to James looking at Lily in our seventh year. Only that it was Lily and she was looking at grass!"

Remus tried to appear offended, but the thought of James was fighting against it to play "the good world". The way he looked when Lily came around the corner. How his hand immediately went through his hair to make it untidy. And his eyes. His eyes that eradiated life. It was what Remus was now missing in the eyes of his friend.

He lifted his head to say something but it knocked at the door. Remus caught a glimpse of Sirius look. The anguish in his eyes but it disappeared when he asked the people (whoever it was) to enter.

Both Marauders sighed at the appearance of their tutors.

,It's lunchtime.", Liz said then turning to Min. ,No, it can't be lunchtime. Lunch is eaten at midday. I'm quite sure. But supper is in the evening, so what now, Ähm I have no idea. Anyway downstairs you get something between your teeth!"

,Eh?"

,Out of the dirty trousers and downstairs!"

,I can pull them down now and we search for a lonely room!", Sirius said raising his eyebrows seductively making Min blush. But then she braced herself and returned:

,Perhaps you should wait with the trousers, because when they are down your ankles you most likely won't be able to move anymore!"

,And that would be bad?" ,he asked naughty.

Min boxed him in the stomach and when they turned to go Remus saw the one look in Sirius face he missed the most for fifteen years. Mischief. Finally the one and true Sirius-Black-look.

Then Sirius turned to him and smiled.

,I wouldn't say no to something to eat!"

,Then out of the trousers and down to the food!", Remus said not thinking but then Sirius threw the same glance to him and walked closer.

,So you too?…"

,Sirius, I know this is hard to believe, but you're not my type!", he said not even looking at him and rather interested in his clothes an the scarf around his neck which just wouldn't come off.

Sirius put both hands on the scarf and while pulling him near to him he said:

,Well I guess then I have to try harder!" and he unknotted the scarf to then pull him even closer. ,You know no matter what Moony, you will be mine!" and Remus felt for the first time after fifteen years the one only feeling that really comforted him. The slight peck on his cheek being closer than a passionate kiss from a woman he loved could be.

Remus pulled Sirius into an embrace and whispered. ,Always!"

Remus was still smiling when he made some unsuccessful attempts to get out of the wet clothes until Sirius helped him.

They didn't have to say one word to each other to know that the promises they made would never be broken.

It took some time but finally they managed it to get downstairs.

But when they were downstairs and they realised there was one table filled with children chattering. Just when they wanted to turn on their heel Liz noticed them.

,Come on, you cowards!"

Realising it was too late to run away to pretend they wouldn't have seen them they came towards the gaggle.

,Kids, begrüßt Sirius und Remus!"

The Marauders didn't understand what the two were saying but then they turned to them.

,These are the kids making holidays on this farm. There are some talking English like these seven kids or should I say investigators? Well but as far as I know them they are going to introduce themselves!"

They sat on the end of two benches in front of each other. To Remus right sat Min on the short end of the table on a chair. To his left sat a little (really little) girl, with black-brownish hair and chocolate-brown eyes that matched the hair and her skin also brown burned by the sun. She turned to him and said.

,Anneke, but please feel free to say Kekx or Jelena. Next to your friend is Swantje!"

Next to Sirius sat a blonde girl and bright blue eyes showing cleverness. In Hogwarts she would have been the goddess of perfectness. Her nose sitting in the exact middle of the face which was not too nodular and not too skinny. And a clean skin.

,Swonsh! Or Jupiter…!"

,Jupiter?"

,Don't you too know the three investigators?"

,Oh yes I do!"

Sirius didn't answer as he wasn't even aware of what they were talking about.

The girl right to Swonsh was somehow indefinable. Her long her sometimes long and sometimes not so long, red-shining like a traffic light with countless coloured wisps. What made her even more look like a traffic light was the bright yellow shirt and her grass-green light eyes making a contract to the hair.

,Lillian! You could call me Lily but most likely you would then mistake me with my pony! So call me Pit!"

,Peter "the Milquetoast" Shaw" , Remus heard someone whisper next to Kekx. Pit suspired madly and he heard a little ,Not fair!"

It was a girl rather old compared to the others. Her brown hair was not really alive. Probably having a bad hair day but her face caught his attention. Her right cheek was spotted with moles, making her face just interesting.

,Isabel! You can call me Bob!"

,Well, now we have got all the investigators."

,And to the ones dearest in their live!", said a cooper-haired girl sitting next to Pit. ,Don't you think Peter?", she said gliding nearer to him.

,Mareile. Call her Kelly but as you can see Pit is taken!", Bob told him.

Kekx looked at Sirius who was still looking at Bob and then said.

,Bob is taken too. But he is a charmer. When he tries to flirt with you try not to get seduced. He is mine!"

,Though I see you forget me, here my name….", a real-red-haired girl said but then saying nothing, only thinking. ,I haven't got an English name! And I suppose you don't want to say Silke, do you?"

,You can call her silts!"

The red-haired girl blushed out of anger!

,Okay then it's official. This is Silts!"

Everyone laughed but the small kids who didn't know what was going on.

,We are Pads and Moony. A bit childish we know, but we are allowed to be! Those are our school names!"

,Sweet!"

,I know!", Sirius said looking childish and suddenly making himself Pigtails with his fingers and smiling stupidly.

But when he did that Pit suddenly made a strange noise. Swonsh looked at her and said warningly:

,No, we won't make ourselves pigtails!"

,Lillian?", one of the small kids said right at her ,Ich kann nicht mehr!"

And it showed her it's roll.

,Das nehme ich dir dann ab.!", she said and took the food.

,Pete, you will be fat one day!"

,I will go running dumb around the farm after dinner okay?"

,Sure you will."

The Marauders were enjoying the company of the investigators at the table as they were irking themselves. Everyone seemed to be having some habit others liked to point out but no one was receiving any extra-treatment. It was like a big family.

Remus was just looking at the investigators but now he lifted his cup to drink something. Just before it was to touch his lips he heard a yell.

,Are you crazy?"

Remus frowned and looked strangely at the strange girl.

,Why?"

,You didn't look inside the cup before lifting to drink!", she cried out as if she would be telling him that he was just drinking poison.

,So…?", he looked asking at the shocked girl.

,You have an angular cup. In those are always flies!"

Remus frowned even more.

,Why should there?"

,Because…" she didn't seem to have a real explanation, but said. ,Just take a look!"

Convinced there wouldn't be a fly he looked in his cup. But there actually was a fly struggling to remain at the surface.

,I don't believe it!"

Pit gave him a See-I-told-you glare and proceeded in eating while Remus tried to save the fly's live.

,You stupid fly!", Remus growled while trying to get the fly out of the cup. ,At least pretend you want to be saved!"

,If you keep trying to save the fly you will never get to eat something!"

,But I'm thursty and I don't want to drink the fly!"

As if someone had commanded it a girl at the end of the table leand back and opened an armoire behind her and took a cup out of it while it didn't stop talking.

The cup quickly made it's way to Remus.

Kekx smiled at him while saying ,You want citrus or wild fruit?"

,I'll take the second one. How long exactly are you visiting this farm?"

,For the same time you do, only that we came on schedule in the morning and we told everyone our names!"

,I don't mean this week, I mean in your lifetime!"

,Oh you hit a nerve!", Bob exclaimed her hand holding her heart pretending to be hurt.

,Oh I'm really sorry!"

,You know MaLu and Peter are running this farm only since some months. Before they were here, we stucked with Vera and Hannes!"

When those names were spoken they could see Pit flinch and making a disgusted sound.

,Uh, remember the food!", Kelly frowned. ,Chive on pancakes..", Pit added.

,Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya...", Swonsh sang waving.

,Ünn ammi a droattt...", Bob sang a french song with an almost hurting german accent.

,And not to forget the felt-heart you get when you clean up your room every day!", Kekx said motioning a TV-Speaker.

,And I hope you are not sitting in the clausets!", Silts added at last.

,That is Vera explained in six sentences!"

,Okay, I don't think I want to know her!", Remus decided.

Sirius mouth was still open.

,Chive on pancakes?"

,Oh yes, horrid isn't it?", Sirius seemed as if he had found a food-companion in Pit. ,She even put it inside Yell-O! Damm it! She had put it in basically everything!"

,Where are they now?", Remus tried to make it a sirious conversation.

,Last year in fall they gave up the farm. Vera is yeah, is there a word in english for that... well she runs around to Bethlehem and Jerusalem. The stuff for church, you know?"

,Yes!"

,And Hannes still helps out at this place. You can see him sometimes on his bike hugging the ponies..."

,And now we eat icecream, pudding and pancakes with sugar...", Pit started.

,But when we sit here forever talking about eating we won't be able to eat in the morning, and after breakfast there is lunch and if we sit here forever, we won't be able to eat pancakes!", Liz told them.

After she said that, evreyone was silent and looking at her.

,What are you talking about?", Bob asked.

,Basically she just wants you to put all those things on this table to that table!", Min translated as she motioned from the table they sat at to the bar where Liz was standing tipping her fingers on the wood.

After they had done that and Sirius and Remus thought they could at last have some peace they were transferred on one easy chair and forced to play cards. It was called UNO but no one gave himself the trouble to explain it to them so they were mercilessly beaten everytime.

But after some time Remus saw through the rules and he was sure one was not allowed to change cards under the table like Bob and Pit were doing.

,I hope you're doing better in your medicin studies than you are at cheating!", Remus exposed them.

Everyone looked up from their cards.

,They cheat?"

Bob and Pit lifted their heads simultaneously. ,No, we never cheat!"

Conquered Remus shook his head. They had landed where they belonged. A loony bin.


End file.
